Soportando
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Spoilers para HP OotP. Remus no tiene problemas para seguir sin Sirius. (Menciones de slash.)


_La paso muy bien sin ti,   
claro que lo hago  
excepto cuando la suave lluvia cae y gotea de las hojas  
entonces recuerdo la emoción de estar en tus brazos,  
claro que lo hago,  
pero la paso muy bien sin ti._

_I get along without you very well, Billie Holiday._

**Soportando.**

No tenía tiempo para llorar o lamentarme. Había demasiado por hacer. Ahora que finalmente el Ministerio había aceptado la verdad, teníamos que movernos rápidamente, prepararnos para la guerra. No había tiempo para llorar a Sirius. No podía darme ese lujo... no cuando hay que preocuparse por Harry, y por Hermione y Ron, y Molly estaba preocupada por Charlie y los niños, y yo no quería recordar la mirada en los ojos de Andromeda cuando Tonks le había dicho.

No quería recordar su sollozo, que rompía el corazón. De alguna manera fue más fuerte que los gritos de la señora Black.

No quería estar cerca de Andrómeda. Apenas podía soportar estar en el mismo cuarto con Tonks, agradecido que ella pudiera cambiar de apariencia.

Pero Andrómeda... ella tiene la mirada de Sirius. Esa que hacía imposible para nosotros - para mi- molestarnos demasiado con él.

No se parece tanto a él, no lo suficiente para explicar porqué es tan doloroso observarla. Está la elegancia innata que toda la familia Black - menos Tonks- tiene, pero eso es todo. Su cabello no es negro como el de él o Bellatrix, ni dorado como el de Narcissa, pero la forma en que se sostiene el cabello tras la oreja, el movimiento, es de él. Y sus labios son iguales a los de él, y su barbilla...

Pero sobre todo sus ojos. Tienen una extraña luz, un amor por la libertad, por la verdad, por vivir... había olvidado lo maravilloso que había sido su mirada. En verdad lo había hecho. Azkaban robó eso - de mi- de Sirius. Su mirar se volvió perseguido, loco, triste. Era bueno que hubiese olvidado como con sólo mirarme me llenaba durante doce largos y dolorosos años, porque así no dolió cuando lo volví a ver, y no extrañé a mi antiguo Sirius.

Pero entonces vino Tonks, y dolió, porque su alegría era la de él... podía pasarla sin él sin problemas, pero escuchar su risa que era la misma, y escucharla murmurar su nombre, y su sentido del humor tan parecido al de él... _dolía _ver a Tonks cuando _Sirius_ estaba vivo. _Mataba_ ver a Andrómeda cuando él estaba...

No, no podía estar cerca de ella. No con tantas cosas por hacer. Además que era ridículo y estúpido que esta muerte me afectara tanto.

Había vivido sin él por años. Aprendí como pasarla sin él muy bien. Esto no debería significar nada. No debería. Sólo debería ser la añoranza por otro amigo perdido. No este... vacío.

Sólo éramos amigos. No éramos... amantes. Ya no. No luego de saber que él pensó que yo era un traidor, no luego de saber que yo en verdad había creído que había asesinado a su mejor amigo. No podíamos serlo, porque cuando los reclamos surgieran, las memorias se volverían amargas, así que no dijimos nada. Una o dos veces trató de hablar al respecto, pero no lo dejé.

No era el momento para un viejo romance. Pensé que quizá, luego de la guerra...

Estábamos empezando a ser amigos nuevamente. Necesitábamos aprender a perdonar doce años de odio y soledad, incluso si nuestros brazos ansiaban sostenerse, incluso si recordaba la emoción de estar protegido en sus brazos, no era nada. Eso estaba en el pasado, con el toque de Lily, la risa de James y la inocencia de Peter. Ahí estaba todo lo que era importante para mi, donde nada podía alterarlo.

No importaba que él no hubiese muerto antes. Yo ya lo había matado en mi mente, cuando el profesor Dumbledore me dijo sobre la muerte de Lily, James y Peter. Mejor muerto que en Azkaban como un traidor, para que nunca, nunca pensara en él. Ni siquiera cuando la lluvia caía suavemente y goteaba de las hojs, recordándome cuando él me arrastraría fuera de la Sala Común, riendo mientras llovía, diciendo que quería bailar, o cuando en la primavera me llevaría a volar. Nunca, nunca pensé sobre él, y me abstuve de recordar cualquier cosa, para sobrevivir.

Así que es verdad, porque puedo pasarla sin él muy bien. Aprendí a hacerlo.

La cosa es... que no quiero hacerlo.


End file.
